companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blitzkrieg Mod
Blitzkrieg Mod is one of the most popular CoH mods after the famous Eastern Front Mod and adds more units, expands the existing doctrines and adds a more realistic damage system to the game. FEATURES *Works with Company of Heroes, Opposing Fronts, Tales of Valor or any combination of these three! *A much more realistic weapon damage system *Greatly changed & expanded Commander Trees *A new designed ambush system 2.0 using trees & bushes (new v4.5!) *Enhanced infantry and tank VET system *Many new skins for infantry and tanks *Many new units for all factions (>100 overall) *Many new abilities *New sounds & fx effects *Recommended new maps included in separate map installer *Historically correct vehicle speeds *More detailed tank descriptions (armament & armour) *Increased line of sight & weapon ranges *Increased zoom out *Removed team colours & projectile trails *Removed transparency effects *A total of 32 new recommended maps include *Language support: OVERVIEW There are several differences between the original Company of Heroes and the Blitzkrieg MOD. Infantry units are highly vulnerable to heavy fire by machine guns (MG Squads, machine guns on vehicles for e.g.) and need good cover. The first salvo of a machine gun often kills 2 or 3 of a Squad when they have less cover. Compared to the original COH it's more important for tanks to keep the front towards the enemy and have their sides and back covered up by own units. Available units (US) *Jeep with 50.cal HMG (only available in infantry company) *Jeep with armor and 50. cal HMG (only available in airborne company) *Jeep with M20 recoiless anti-tank gun (only available in armor company) *CCKW *CCKW ammunitions truck *M2 light halftrack (replaces the M3 halftrack) *M551A1 gun motor carriage (replaces T-17 gun motor carriage) *M2 mortar halftrack *T-42 M1 57mm anti-tank halftrack (replaces the M1 57mm AT) *A-20 scout car *M-8 command car *M5 Stuart light tank (American class) *M24 Chaffee light tank (replaces M5 Stuart) *L\50 AT gun *Sherman "Easy Eight"(only available in armor company) *Sherman (76mm) *Sherman 105 howitzer (only available in infantry company) *Sherman "Jumbo" (only available in armor company) *M8 Grayhound *M1 57mm AT crew *Sherman 75mm gun *Sherman Crocodile *Sherman Calliope *M36 Jackson *M36B1 Jackson *M10 Wolverine *M18 Hellcat *M26 Pershing *M8 howitzer motor carriage (only in armor company) *Pershing Ace Infantry of US *Engineer Squad *Riflemen *Riflemen ("The Big Red One") armed with M3 Submachinegun *CQB (Close Quarter Battle Group) "The Red Devils" (only available in infantry company) *Recon *Sniper *M1917 HMG Squad *M2 80 mm mortar team *Rangers *Ranger Captain *Tank Commander US airborne company paradrop units *101st Airborne recon squad *101st Airborne Rangers *101st Mortar team *101st HMG team *101st M1A1 Howitzer team Available units (Wehrmacht): *Panzer IV Ausf. D (only available in blitzkrieg doctrine) *Panzer IV Ausf. E (available in defensive and terror doctrine) *Panzer IV Ausf. F2 *Panzer IV Ausf. H *Panzer IV Ausf. J *Panzer V Panther (early version) (not available in defensive doctrine) *Panzer V Panther (late version) (not available in defensive doctrine) *Panzer VI Tiger (late version) (not available in defensive doctrine) *Panzer VI Tiger Ace (only available in blitzkrieg doctrine) *Panzer VI Tiger II "King Tiger" (only available in terror doctrine) *Flakpanzer 38(t) *Jagdpanzer IV/48 (only available in defensive doctrine) *Jagdpanzer IV/70 (only available in defensive doctrine) *Jagdpanzer Elefant (only available in defensive doctrine) *Sturmpanzer IV 15 cm StuH Brummbär *Panzer IV 3,7 cm Flak Möbelwagen *Panzer IV 2 cm Flak 38 Ostwind *Panzerwerfer 42 Maultier *StuG III *StuG IV (late version) *StuH 42 *37 mm PaK 36 anti-tank gun *50 mm PaK anti-tank gun *75 mm PaK 40 anti-tank gun *Hotchkiss Tank *Sd.Kfz 221 *Sd.Kfz 222 *Sd.Kfz 234 Puma *Sd.Kfz 250 Half-track **250/1 **250/7 Amunition **250/8 with 7,5 cm KwK 37 **250/10 with 3,7 cm PaK **250/11 with 2,8 cm Schwere Panzerbüchse 41 *Sd.Kfz 251 Half-track **251/2 with 81 mm Mortar **251/10 with 3,7 cm PaK 36 **251/22 with 7,5 cm PaK 40 L/46 *Opel Blitz *Pioneers *Volksgrenadiere *Panzergrenadiere *Knights Cross Holders *Stormtrooper Squad *Panzerjäger *81 mm Mortar Team *Sniper (2 Units maximum) Building available (Wehrmacht) *Wehrmachtsbaracken *Kriegsbaracken *Panzerfabrik *Schwere Panzerfabrik (not available in defensive doctrine) *Sanitätsstation *Graben *MG42-Stellung *Tank Traps (only available in defensive doctrine) *Sand Bags *Bunker Available units (British) * Infantry Section * Sapper * Lieutenant * 'Nominations' In 2010 Blitzkrieg mod won Mod DB Mod of the Year Rank 8 and the following year it achieved Rank 7. The official website for the mod is www.blitzkrieg-mod.de Category:Company of Heroes Mods